Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of web technology, and, more particularly, to embedded Java code.
Web 2.0 refers to a paradigm shift in the ways developers and users utilize the World Wide Web. Web 2.0 is characterized by enhanced creativity and security, social networking and online collaboration. Web 2.0 development is based heavily on JavaScript® code. The JavaScript programming language can be complex to write and debug because there is no compiler to assist developers.